


I'll Be - Artwork

by Caiti (Caitriona_3)



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Abusive Relationships, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Marvel Universe Big Bang 2013, Past Domestic Violence, Past Relationship(s), artwork, neither Clint nor Darcy are the abuser
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2013-10-26
Packaged: 2017-12-30 13:15:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1019050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caitriona_3/pseuds/Caiti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Artwork for psalmoflife's "I'll Be"</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Be - Artwork

**Author's Note:**

  * For [psalmoflife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/psalmoflife/gifts).



> Done for Marvel Universe Big Bang 2013

**Artist's Note:** I enjoyed the previous stories in this series. (It's not necessary to read them to enjoy this one, but they give you Darcy's side of the story. You can find them [HERE](../series/31355).) It was a joy to be allowed to do the artwork for this one. Thank you so much for sharing your playground.

 

 

  


**ICONS**

1\. [](http://imgur.com/a2CFCKO) 2\.  3\. 

4\.  5\. 

**BANNERS**

1.  


2.  


**TUMBLR ART**

1.  


**HEADERS**   
  


1.  
[](http://imgur.com/GZ8nZuc)

2.  
[](http://imgur.com/EKJo36r)

**WALLPAPERS**  
  
Created for 1366x768

1.  
[](http://imgur.com/KnZTqKz)

**RULES**  
1\. No hotlinking.  
2\. These are not bases; please don't change.  
3\. Comment if you like.  
4\. Credit if you use.  
5\. Enjoy!


End file.
